


Vio's Research Plan

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Incest Kink, Latex, Leather, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Self-Bondage, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: While learning about the sensation of the human body, Vio Link decided to make a research plan on how the sensation works.Despite Vio’s original plan just testing out the sensation of the body, his sibling Shadow Link thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Shadow Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 18





	Vio's Research Plan

**Author's Note:**

> While I mainly like Vio x Green, I also love the pairing of Vio x Shadow.
> 
> So here’s a Vio x Shadow story, mixed in with bondage.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Akira Himekawa and Nintendo, I just own the Health Teacher and the story itself.
> 
> Warning: This story contains shotas (or shotacons) in bondage. If you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

The young 12-year old Vio Link, was walking back home from school with his siblings.

Earlier during third period, in Health Class, his teacher, Mr E, was teaching the class about the sensations that a person gets in their body at certain points.

Everyone in the class was given until next week to understand the sensations of the human body.

Vio never really knew what how it will work, besides reading about it, but had a new research plan for his homework.

 _“Father said that he and mom will be out for the weekend”_ , Vio thought to himself, _”so I have enough time to do this research plan of mine.”_

Later that night, Vio opened up the package he ordered for his research plan.

In them were some “toys” that can help him with his research.

“Okay, this looks good enough.”, Vio muttered to himself, “Now I can get started!”

The young hylian proceeded to put on the outfit that came with the “toys”, which was a lavender skin-tight latex suit, which covered everything below the neck.

“Oh my~!”, Vio started to blush a bright shade of pink once he put on the latex suit, “This feels so strange.”

As Vio continue to put the latex all the way through, he felt something start to bulge from below him.

The hylian simply ignored it, thinking it was just some sort of effect that the latex did to his body.

Once he finally put the latex all the way through, Vio look at a “How-To” book, which showed him the steps on cuffing himself.

But while the hylian was about to start getting the leather cuffs, he felt someone touch his butt softly.

“Wh-What the?!”, that made Vio blush deeper, as he slowly turned around to see Shadow Link with a seductive smirk.

“Well Vio~”, the purple-haired hylian chuckled, “I didn’t know you have the hots for doing these sorts of things~”

Vio wasn’t buying any of it, and showed an extremely confused look, ”What do you mean, Shadow?”

Shadow carried the confused blonde hylian to his bed, gently laying him down onto the fluffiness of the bed.

“Now tell me Vio, why are you dressed like someone’s little pet?”, the purple-haired hylian chuckled.  
Vio sighed, “I’m trying to do my research plan for Health Class, Shadow. I was planning on testing this out on my own.”

“Oh really~?”, Shadow smirked, as he immediately forced Vio’s wrists behind his back, before taking out the leather cuffs, cuffing the blonde hylian’s wrists tightly.

This made Vio’s blush brighten, and his bulge grow longer, “What the heck Sha-mmph!!”

Before the younger hylian could even respond, Shadow quickly put a purple ballgag tightly, but comfortably, into his mouth.

“Mmph~!”, Vio tried to get up and flee, but Shadow pinned him down.

“Nuh uh uh~!”, Shadow said in a seductive tone, “No need to flee my little Vio! You wanted to do this research plan right?”

Vio timidly nodded, “Mmhmm~?”

Shadow smiled more sincerely than seductively, “Good! Cause I actually wanted to help you Vio!”

“Mph?”, Vio questioned in a more timid and embarrassed manner.

The older hylian started to play with Vio’s nips and bulge, alongside licking his cheek slowly and gently.

Vio began to moan, as his bulge reached the maximum of length.

Muffled moans coming from the blonde hylian filled the room, with Shadow playfully playing around with Vio’s nips.

“Like it Vio?”, Shadow asked, “I hope this isn’t hurting you.”

Vio slowly nodded with a cute moan, “Mmhmm~!”

He began to feel himself drooling from the ballgag, with his body shivering at the same time.

“Gods Vio~”, Shadow commented, “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now. But I was too afraid to ask. I’m glad you’re loving this!”

Vio smiled under his gag, as he gently closed his eyes from all the moaning and drooling.

This research-based playtime lasted for about an hour, with Shadow doing different things with Vio’s sensational body.

Vio started to pant like a cute little kitty, as Shadow gently removed the ballgag from the blonde hylian’s mouth.

“You enjoyed that, right Vio?”, Shadow smiled sincerely.

Vio timidly nodded, “Yes Shadow, I actually find this fun. Even more than just some research plan.”

Shadow chuckled happily, “Glad you think so. Cause I’m not done with you yet~!”

“Wait wh-mmph?”

The purple-haired hylian proceeded to gag his younger sibling with the ballgag again, before taking out a leather blindfold.

“It’s time for you to go to bed Vio. Not that you’ll be sleeping for most of it!”

“Mmph~!”

Shadow chuckled in a very playful manner, before taking out a purple vibrators for Vio’s bulge and nips, putting them onto said parts.

“Mmph~!”, Vio started to moan as the vibrators and leather blindfold were added onto his sensitive body.

Shadow proceeded to turn on the vibrators, before whispering onto Vio’s pointy ear, “I’ll make sure to free you before the others notice tomorrow morning. We got loads of time to play with your research plan~!”

Vio moaned cutely.


End file.
